


Pack Movie Night

by Jeydon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeydon/pseuds/Jeydon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is forced to go to pack movie night. He finds watching Derek's pack way more entertaining than the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick fluffy pack feels fanfic I wrote, I hope you like it!

Sitting in a pitch black room with a bunch of energetic werewolves waiting for a movie to start playing that he already seen wasn't exactly how Stiles wanted to spend his Friday night but he had no choice because Derek had dragged him along to the movie theater.

Stiles licked his lips and hesitantly reached for the bag of gummy bears that was laying on Derek's lap. When he was just about to grab a hold of the bag he felt a giant hand grab a hold of his wrist and quickly drop it back onto the arm rest as if touching Stiles was the most disgusting thing ever. 

He looked up at Derek – the owner of the giant hand - “Dude, you forced me to come to your pack movie night the least you can do is share your gummy bears.” Stiles whined as he rubbed at his hand which was red thanks to Derek who had grabbed it as if he was about to break every bone.

Derek let out a low grunt and ripped the bag of gummy bears open with his teeth. He grabbed a small handful of them and plopped them down onto Stiles' lap. 

“That's all you get, so make em' last.” he mumbled out grumpily as he turned his attention back to the screen which had just then began to start the movie.

Stiles didn't pay much attention to the movie – The Hunger Games – seeing as he already watched the movie about ten times. He watched Derek's pack instead. 

Erica and Boyd were sitting in front of Stiles. Erica was doing the totally middle school thing where she inched her hand closer to Boyd to let him know it was okay for him to hold her hand and Boyd seemed to be deep in thought trying to decide if he should hold her hand or not. Watching the two of them act like sixth graders on their first date made Stiles want to jump up from his seat and start yelling at them to just admit that they both had a huge crush on each other. But he held himself together, some how, and turned his attention onto Isaac.

Isaac was sitting next to Scott who was sitting next to Allison. 

“Talk about being a third wheel.” Stiles mumbled under his breath as he watched the three of them.

Scott and Allison had decided to join in on the pack movie night even though Scott still hadn't decided if he wanted to be part of Derek's pack or not. Scott was holding Allison's hand and Stiles was just glad that they weren't taking advantage of the time by attacking each other's faces with their lips.

Isaac however was staring at the two of them out of the corner of his eye. He was trying his best to pretend he was watching the movie but it was obvious that 99 percent of his attention was on Scott and Allison. He looked extremely jealous, Stiles had noticed, and he was trying to figure out when Isaac started to have a crush on Allison seeing as they barley knew each other. But then he saw Isaac give Allison a look of disgust – one she did not see because she was too busy paying attention to Scott – and that's when Stiles realized that Isaac was totally jealous that Allison was getting Scott's attention.

But Isaac wasn't jealous of Allison like Stiles was when she stole his best friend from him. Stiles just missed hanging out with his best friend – only friend – because Allison had taken up all of his time. But Isaac wanted the same kind of attention from Scott that Allison was getting. Isaac wanted Scott to stare at him with those puppy eyes of his and tell him how amazing he was. 

Stiles couldn't help but feel bad for Isaac. He sort of understood how the guy felt – seeing as he had a crush on Lydia since forever and she never even gave him the time of day – he sort of felt the need to tell Isaac that he would get over Scott eventually but he realized then that Isaac would be totally embarrassed and he didn't want to embarrass the guy.

Stiles looked over at Derek then – who was actually watching the movie unlike the rest of them - 

“Dude, you actually like this movie?” He asked but Derek just nodded and kept his attention on the movie, “Do you like it because there's lots of bad ass killing in it?” Stiles questioned out of curiosity. 

Derek turned towards him then, “Young love entertains me,” he explained and Stiles nodded, understanding completely. Well he didn't understand anything about love – seeing as he had never dated anyone - but he did understand how entertaining it was to watch.


End file.
